Solarstrike
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: A young woman is killed and given a second chance to live as the sparkling of her favorite wrench-wielding medic. What will this new life have in store for her? This is set mostly in G1 with a brief mention of the movies.
1. New Plan

**_Greetings everyone who clicked the title! This is a new story I have been working on for quite some time. I have several chapters already typed and rarin' to go, but I want to see the response this story gets before I post more. Also please read the A/N at the beginning of each chapter because the first few chapters will deal with some sad/tragic/emotional moments, but the story does not revolve around them. It just builds up my characters. _**

**_Chapter warnings: This is a human-dies-turned-Cybertronian-by-Primus story. So please if you don't like that type please click your back button now. Also this is kinda an OC centric story._**

**_Thank you for reading this, now please enjoy the story! R&amp;R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC._**

* * *

**_Shouting…BANG!... pain…sirens and more shouting…blackness_**

_"Awaken, young one" _a deep but warm voice echoed into my mind. I did as told and opened my eyes. I look around and see nothing but white clouds continually swirling around and among rocky spires.

"This seems familiar…" I mumble trying to figure out where I had seen this place before. A chuckle from the same deep and warm voice sounded around me.

_"I thought a place you could recognize was appropriate for our meeting"_ the voice said but this time a shape formed after it finished speaking. It all clicked then.

"You're Primus and this place is from the Transformers movies" I said as the scene with Sam and the Original Primes flashed through my mind.

_"You have a quick mind. A good trait for the daughter of a medic"_ Primus said.

"Medic? My dad wasn't a medic, he was a lieutenant in the Federal Prisons" I said sounding a bit confused.

_"I was not referring to your human father. That life is no more for you, hence why I brought you here"_

I remembered then that I had died, shot in the chest. I had been out with my family at the time. I hang my head sadly.

_"Do no despair young one. I have taken care of your family and will do the same for you"_

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at Primus.

_"I am aware of your fondness for my child the medic, Ratchet. You have wondered what it would be like if he was your father"_ I nodded as he paused for a moment _"And I will grant you that desire. But know that once you leave here you can never return to your old life. You will be a Cybertronian for the rest of your life."_

I took a moment to think his words over. He said he took care of my family and I trust him on that. He was also right about Ratchet…besides what did I have to loose? I smile and look up at Primus.

"I accept your offer" I said, confident of my decision.

_"Very well. I will send you to be born as Ratchet and Flare-up's femme sparkling. I will lock your human memories away until you are old enough to handle them"_

I nodded, it made sense.

_"Now go my child and begin your new life" _Primus said as he waved a hand and my world went black again.


	2. Names and Meet the Creators

**Alrighty! Cheers for chapter 2! Now I know there are several theories regarding how Cybertronians reproduce and for this story I am going with the 'just like humans' theory. I know not really original but it fits my plot best. This also means that there are genders: mech=male and femme=female. **

**Chapter warnings: Nothing I can think of. It pretty much just fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC. R&amp;R!**

* * *

Flare-up was awake as she lay in her and her mates berth. Her mate was currently recharging, his back to her. But she knew he was still aware of her. He kept a constant vigil over her, even as he recharged, now that it was almost time for their sparkling to be born. This would be their first and it would be a femme. Flare-up was anxious and excited all at once. She knew she should be recharging as well but her sparkling kept waking her up by kicking and moving constantly. Flare-up smiled as she placed her hands on her distended abdomen feeling the tiny femme kicking and moving. She knew her mate loved to feel their sparkling and had a feeling the little one would be at this for a while. So she gently reached over and shook her mates shoulder.

"Ratchet" she called quietly as she settled back into a semi-sitting position. She smiled a bit as she watched Ratchet practically throw himself out of their berth and run to her side in less than an astro-second.

"What's wrong? Anything hurt? How does-?"

Flare-up silenced him by placed a couple fingers on his lips. She smiled before saying,

"I am perfectly fine, we both are. Calm yourself my love"

Ratchet sighed and relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am just a bit nervous and worried. I don't want anything to happen to you, either of you"

"I know love. You have done an excellent job in caring for us. But I woke you for another reason. Give me your hand"

Ratchet held out a hand and watched as his mate placed it on her abdomen, directly over their sparkling.

"She is particularly active tonight and I know how much you like feeling her"

Ratchet nodded and smiled as he moved his hand around her abdomen. The sparkling seemed to follow his movements as he felt a kick on his hand in each place. Then he remembered something.

"I'll be back in just a moment" he said as he stood and placed a quick kiss on his mate's helm before leaving the room. The medic returned holding a couple devices in his hands.

"What is that?" Flare-up asked as Ratchet kneeled beside her again.

"Just a little project I have been working on for a while" he replied "Now just lie back and move your hands"

Flare-up complied and watched as Ratchet connected one part of the device to his hand and held the other cube like part in his other hand. The hand that had the device connected to it began to move over her abdomen in all directions. She felt the familiar tingle of a scan then gasped in awe as an image began to form above the cube like part.

"Is that…?" she trailed off staring at the image.

"Hold on, it's not done yet"

A couple minutes later Ratchet removed his scanning hand from her abdomen and typed a few things into the hologram projector. The image became clearer and Flare-up raised a hand and traced the outline of the image.

"Is this our little femme?" she asked.

"It is. But this is not just an image though; it is also a real time video of sorts"

The soon to be parents silently watched their sparkling. Her optics were closed, as expected, her legs and peds pulled up to her chest and her arms were held up just in front of her face. Every now and then she would twitch a limb and shift about.

"I can feel it" Flare-up said "but seeing it is even better"

"I made this so I could get a better understanding of what you were feeling" Ratchet said.

"She looks a lot like you" Flare-up said after studying the image for a bit. Ratchet focused on the sparkling and saw that his mate was right. The tiny femme's peds were just like his and her armor shape as well, but it was not as bulky. Instead it was curvier and slender, femme-like. Her helm shape was a blend of both of theirs.

"True, but I bet she will have your optics and your facial features in general" he said with a grin but then it turned into a frown. Flare-up noticed this.

"Hey, what's with the frown? You were just smiling"

"Flare, what if I am a horrible sire? What if I fail to protect her?"

Flare-up laughed quietly and shook her head. She turned his head to face her as she looked directly into his optics.

"You will be an excellent sire, never doubt that, my love. This will be a first for both of us and we will learn as we go. There may be times we can't always be there for our sparkling but that won't mean we failed her."

Ratchet grinned as he stood and kissed Flare-up with as much love and passion as he could.

"That is why you will make an excellent carrier. Thank you"

"You are more than welcome. I had the same fears but my sisters and friends said much the same to me. Now come back to berth and lets try to think of some names for our little femme"

Ratchet nodded and shut of the device, placing it on a table before he returned to the side of his mate. He lay down on his side so he was facing her; one hand over their sparkling the other holding his helm up.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" he asked.

"A few" Flare-up said "I liked Starfrost, Lunarstrike, and Solarstorm"

"Hmm…what about Solarstrike or Lunarstorm? A combination of my two favorites"

"I like…Solarstrike. It seems to have a sense of 'tom-mech' to it. Something I think our little femme will posses"

Ratchet chuckled, "Yes I have the same feeling. Now I think it is time for us to go back to recharge, that includes you Solarstrike" Ratchet said running his hand over the sparkling and receiving a gentle kick in response "That's my little femme" he said.

A few minutes later found the little family deep in recharge with Ratchet holding Flare-up close to himself, her back against his chest and both hands protecting Solarstrike.


	3. A Bump in the Road

**Hello again avid fanfiction readers! Here is chapter 3 for your enjoyment. Please read the Chapter warning, it is very important for this and the next chapter! As always R&amp;R!**

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains a sad/tragic event that sometimes occurs during birth. I know this from personal experience. But do not fear, there is more to this than meets the eye! (Sorry, couldn't resist! ;D) So please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC!**

**P.S. This chapter is told from Solarstrikes POV, but I think that is rather obvious. But just in case... Also sorry for the shortness. I'll post another today to make up for it, hopefully!**

* * *

I really liked to hear my sire's voice. Something about it seemed to calm me. Don't get me wrong, my carrier's voice was just as soothing but I think I will be more of a daddy's girl. I think I am ready to meet my new family. As comfy and safe as I feel inside my carrier, I want them to hold me in their arms and I want to actually see them, and not hear just their voices. Once I decide this, my instincts take over and force me to slowly turn upside down in preparation to be born. Unknown to me however is that as I turned the cord that attached me to my carrier, managed to get wrapped loosely around my neck. Just as I send the signal to my carriers body telling her I am ready to be born a powerful voice sounds in my head.

_"Wait little one, there is a problem"_ I recognize the voice as Primus'.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

_"The umbilical cord is wrapped around your neck"_

I gasp as Primus pulls me from my body so that I can see what's going on.

_"I will hold you here until it is safe. If I didn't, you would die before your sire had a chance to remove the cord"_

"Ok, but I'm not really dead right?"

_"Correct, you are very much alive it just won't look like it till I put you back in your body"_

I nod and remain silent as I watch my sire and carrier begin to panic. It was rather entertaining, even Primus chuckled a bit.


	4. Determination and Worry

**Here is yet another chapter! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, please read the chapter warning! It is very important!**

**Chapter Warning: Just as a reminder, I am basing Cybertronian reproduction on humans. It fits better with my story. This chapter is the birth scene but nothing graphic, just brief mentions of pain and positions. I write this based on personal experience, so I do understand the emotions of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC! As always, R&amp;R!**

* * *

Flare-up's optics shot open as she gasped in pain. Her hands instinctively went to her abdomen. A sharp pain ran up her backstrut as she felt her gestation chamber clench down. She instantly knew she was in labor.

"Ratchet, my love, wake up" she gasped out as her body instinctively turned onto her back, her legs spreading.

Ratchet immediately woke up and scanned his mate.

"Primus!" he cursed as he rushed about getting the items he would need to deliver their sparkling.

Flare-up whimpered a bit as her gestation chamber contracted harder, she could feel her port dilating as her body prepared to bring their little Solarstrike into the world. Finally, she saw her mate kneel down in front of her as he went into medic mode, mostly.

"Ok Flare, listen to me. You can't start pushing yet. You are not fully dilated yet. Both you and the little one could be seriously hurt or worse if you do otherwise. Understand?" he asked gently.

"Yeah I do. I won't do anything to jeopardize Solarstrike" she smiled but it turned into a frown as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Here, this will help with the pain" Ratchet said as he injected a painkiller into her energonstream. Flare-up felt a slight relief from the pain but not much more. After that she had to wait a few hours before she could start pushing.

"Ok Flare, when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can"

"Ok"

Ratchet was nervous. This was not the first birth he had done, not by a long shot, but it was his first with his mate being the one in labor and it being his sparkling that was being born. He watched as Flare continued to push and soon the sparkling's helm was visible.

"I see the helm, keep pushing Flare."

It still amazed and horrified him how such a small being could cause so much pain. But he was pleased at how well everything was going until the next push had the tiny helm completely out and showed the medic a major problem. Ratchet felt his optics widen when he saw the umbilical cord wrapped tightly around the fragile neck of Solarstrike.

"No…" he whispered before he went into full on medic mode. He knew he had to wait until the sparkling was born but that meant the cord had more time to cut off necessary energon flow to the processor which would send a signal telling the spark to fix the problem by beating faster and harder. A newborn spark couldn't handle such stress and would simply give out. Ratchet refused to let that happen to _his_ sparkling. He didn't want to stress out his mate anymore at the moment so he decided to keep quiet and tell her about this later, _after_ he saved Solarstrike.

"You're doing good Flare. Just a couple more pushes and she will be here"

Flare-up nodded and bore down again, pushing with all she had. She felt the sparklings shoulders pushing against her port and knew that once they passed the little one would literally slide right out. She had no idea the danger her firstborn was currently in.

"One more Flare, one more" she heard her mate call. Sending a quick prayer to Primus and taking a deep breath Flare-up pushed harder than ever before and was rewarded with the feeling of her sparkling entering the world. She waited to hear their sparklings cries but they never came and her mate was silent. Worry and panic began to well up in her spark. Slowly and with great effort Flare-up managed to push herself up on her arms and look down towards her mate and sparkling. What she saw made her gasp and start crying. Her mate heard her and sent a pain filled glance her way before focusing back on their sparkling.

* * *

**Ooohh...cliffhanger! What will happen to little Solarstrike? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Prayers

**Hello again my readers! Here is chapter 5 for your enjoyment! As always please read the chapter warnings.**

**Chapter Warning: None I can think of...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ratchet could barely hold back his own tears once he made eye contact with Flare. But he had to so he could see what he was doing, attempting to save his first born sparklings life. The cord that connected her to her carrier, the very thing that nurtured her from the moment her spark formed till now, was now killing her. As Flare kept pushing, the cord got tighter. Ratchet waited until the shoulders were out and then swiftly pulled the little femme completely into the world. He instantly cut the cord mindful not to hurt any part of the impossibly delicate protoform of his femmeling. He quickly scanned her and saw that she was alive but her spark was beating so slowly it could pass as not beating at all. He then reached out a finger and delivered a very low voltage shock to her systems hoping to trigger the normal beat of her spark. When that didn't work he gently opened her thin and tiny chest plates to reveal her spark. It was so pale it was almost white when it should have been a brilliant blue. Fearing the worst, Ratchet closed Solarstrike's chest plates and gently picked her up. He moved to Flare's side and placed the newborn in her carriers' arms after gently kissing her tiny crested helm. He shook his head slowly when Flare looked up at him and asked the silent question. She began crying harder as she held the barely alive sparkling close to her now open spark chamber. Ratchet sat next to her, his spark chamber open as well, and gently stroked the sparklings helm. Flare-up shifted Solarstrike so she was between both her creators sparks. The two parents would not let her go until the end.

"Please let me return to them" I begged Primus. I hated seeing my creators look so sad especially since it was not necessary.

_"Let your sire give you one last shock. It will charge your spark enough so you can return and bond with them shortly. Once you bond with them, their sparks will help regulate yours until your adult frame can manage it"_

I nod in response and watch as my sire shocks my body one more time before picking me up and handing me to my carrier after kissing my helm gently. I look back at Primus with a pleading look and he nods. I smile before closing my eyes and feel myself falling.

Next thing I am aware of is the sound of a strong spark beating near me and the warmth is very comforting. I can feel a finger gently stroking my helm and instantly know it's my sires. The arms holding me tighten as my carrier sobs pulling me closer to her spark before shifting me so I can feel both of my creators sparks beating strongly above me. Not liking hearing my carrier cry and wanting to see my creators for the first time I open my eyes for the first time. It takes a couple clicks but soon my vision clears and I see a purple and red crested helm above me with closed eyes and tears streaming down. I know this is my carrier. From my position I can also see my sire's helm bowed and eyes closed, just like my carrier he too is crying. The bright blue energon tears creating a striking contrast with his florescent yellow and red trimmed paintjob. Wanting to end their pain and also wanting something to eat (What!? I'm a newborn! You can't blame me!) I begin clicking and chirping and wiggling around in my carriers hold. The reaction was instantaneous.

Flare-up had not relented in her prayers to Primus. She kept asking for him to allow them to keep their little one. They had waited so long for her, feeling her kicking and reacting to the sound of their voices, it was cruel to take that away when she was being brought into the world. She lowered her helm and gently rubbed her crest against her femmelings helm before crying and praying harder than before.

_"Please Primus, I am begging you. Let us keep Solarstrike, let her stay. Please"_

No sooner had the new carrier finished her prayer did the sounds she was longing to hear reach her audios followed by movement in her arms. Flare-up snapped her eyes open just in time to see Solarstrike open her eyes for the first time and start clicking, chirping and wiggling. A happy and joyous keening sound bubbled up from the new carrier's throat as she held her sparkling closer, and changing her prayers to thanks.

XxXxXxXxX

Ratchet couldn't hold his emotions back any longer and let the tears flow freely down his face. He gently ran a finger over the barely developed crest on his sparklings helm, memorizing every detail about her. How can he be the best medic on Cybertron, save lives when other medics had given up, and yet not be able to save his own sparkling, his own energon and coding? Had he done something wrong to anger Primus and this was his punishment? Had he failed to provide everything Flare needed in the beginning of the sparking? In the end? Was there something wrong with him that could cause his sparklings to offline before they could live? All these questions burned through the medics mind. He began praying to Primus for a miracle, or anything, as long as his little femmeling would stay with him.

_"Please spare my femmeling, Primus, please. I will do anything, just please spare her"_

As if it was an immediate answer to his prayers, the most beautiful sound Ratchet had ever heard reached him. Tiny clicks and chirps came from his mates arms. He quickly snapped his attention in that direction just in time to see his sparkling open her eyes and wiggle around in her carriers hold. A high pitched whirl of joy sounded from the new sire as he quickly lowered his head and gently nuzzled his new little femmeling. He then turned to his mate and kissed her happily and felt her return the gesture. They then touched their forehelms together and closed their eyes as they sighed out in happiness and relief. Their little Solarstrike was going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**I was going to split this into two chapters but I didn't want to be mean! Please let me know your thoughts/opinions! :)**


	6. Family Time

**Hello again my readers! I hope you are enjoying this story! I am for sure! If you have anything ideas/comments/suggestions about the story or want to see something specific happen, drop me a review or a PM and tell me about it! As always please read the chapter warning.**

**Chapter Warning: Lots of fluff...creator/creation bonding and newborn feeding/nursing (nothing graphic).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC!**

* * *

Flare-up pulled back and smiled as she held out Solarstrike for her sire to hold her. Ratchet froze a moment as he looked at his now healthy femmeling before quickly taking her into his arms and close to his chest. He had never been happier in his life then at that moment, holding his first born sparkling.

"Solarstrike" he breathed as he gently nuzzled her head with his causing the sparkling to squeak in delight. Solarstrike then patted his chest gently over his spark and clicked up at him. Ratchet smiled as he opened his chest plates and then pressed a spot on her chest and Solarstrike squeaked in surprise as her own tiny and fragile chest plates opened. Ratchet reveled in the sight of her little spark, the vibrant blue it was meant to be. He lifted her up to his exposed spark and watched as the two life forces moved towards each other. Ratchet's spark quickly sensed the instability of the newborn spark and quickly bound itself to the young one to strengthen it. Solarstrike clicked and chirped happily as she felt her sires spark form a bond with hers. Before her chest plates closed her sire handed her over to her carrier who already had her spark chamber open. Her carrier lifted her up to the open chamber and felt her own spark move towards her carriers and both formed bonds strengthening one and completing the other.

Flare-up then held an energon line to Solarstrike's mouth and the little sparkling instantly latched on and began to feed. Flare smiled and sighed a bit as she leaned into Ratchet and the new parents watched their sparkling get her first energon feeding.

Ratchet knew this an extremely important moment for Solarstrike. Every newborn sparkling needed to nurse from their carrier to gain the essential nutrients the little one would need. However, for Cybertronians it was not only the carriers that produced sparkling grade energon. The sires did as well and the energon they produced contained all the antibodies and immunizations the newborn needed to survive its first vorn. However, the sparklings didn't get their sires sparkling energon till the day after their birth. This gave their systems time to adjust to the nutrients the carriers sparkling energon provided them. Once each parent feed their sparkling their first sparkling energon, they could switch between the both of them until the sparkling could handle low grade energon.

"She's ours Ratch, we created her" Flare-up breathed watching Solarstrike.

"We did and just like I said, she has your facial features" Ratchet said as he gently ran a finger over Solarstrike's tiny crest on her helm.

"Other than that though, she is an identical copy of you. Even her colorations are yours, just different designs"

Ratchet chuckled a bit causing Solarstrike to look at him, dropping the energon line in the process. She instantly held her arms out to him. The new sire instantly picked her up and held her close to his spark. Solarstrike stretched a bit and made tired sounding clicks and chirps before burying her helm in Ratchet's chest. She was in recharge not a klick later.

"Wow, I hope she does this all the time" Flare-up said quietly so as not to disturb Solarstrike.

"For some reason, I have a feeling we got off easy tonight" Ratchet teased as he laid down on the berth and placed Solarstrike between him and his mate. Flare-Up placed a warm thermo blanket over the newborn femme and laid down facing her mate. Both creators watched their sparkling sleep, watching the even intakes and feeling the steady beat of her spark over the bonds. They opened their spark chambers again and let the light and warmth wash over their sparkling. This was done to make sure Solarstrike would stay warm enough as well as strengthen their bonds. Soon the new family was deep in a peaceful recharge.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Pride

**Hello my wonderful readers! It is my spring break! My last one as I am graduating with my Masters in May! So exciting! However, I have to do heavy editing on my Masters Internship Report so I wont be able to do too much with this story for the week, but I will try. I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, so I will post another right after! As always please read the chapter warnings.**

**Chapter Warning: None, just more family fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything, just my OC! R&amp;R! **

* * *

Ratchet and Flare-Up woke to the sound of their sparklings cries. They instantly focused on her and scanned her.

"She's hungry. She needs her first energon from you love" Flare-Up said as she sat up and moved to her mates side.

Ratchet nodded and picked up his sparkling holding her close to his chest. He activated his feeding line and held it up to Solarstrike. The little femme instantly latched on and began eating quickly. Ratchet sighed as he felt some of the pressure from his feeding tanks lessen. It wasn't painful really more like an annoyance.

"I felt the same as I fed her yesterday. I didn't even realize how I felt until then" Flare-Up said as she watched Solarstrike get her sires first energon feeding.

"Same for me" Ratchet answered as he watched his sparkling.

"I thought I was proud when I graduated the Academy and when I became CMO, but none of that compares to the pride I feel now, being her sire."

Flare-up smiled and rested her head on Ratchet's shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"Is she supposed to feed this long?" Flare-up asked a short while later.

"It is not unheard of. A carriers energon is full of the nutrients they need to survive but it is not always filling for the sparkling. That is only for the very first feeding though. But a sires sparkling energon is heavier due to the sheer amount of antibodies and immunizations it carries, but also only for the very first feeding. After that the creators energon is returned to the normal consistency" Ratchet explained.

Flare-up nodded as Solarstrike seemed to finally have filled her tank. The little femme curled up tight and snuggled into Ratchet's chest, clicking quietly.

"I have never seen a more well-behaved sparkling and I've seen a lot working in the Youth Sectors" Flare-up said.

"I agree. I have helped deliver numerous sparklings and none have been as good as ours. And I'm not just saying that because she is mine" Ratchet added.

"I know what you meant love. Let's follow our femmeling's example and go back to recharge as well" Flare-up said as she laid back down on the berth and covered Solarstrike with the thermo blanket again. The new parents faced each other again their spark chambers open. Flare-up smiled and gently rested her hand over her sparkling and was soon back in recharge. Ratchet stayed awake for a bit looking over his family. He had never expected to find a mate let alone have a sparkling, but now he had both and couldn't be more thankful. Right then he vowed to always protect his femmes no matter what. Nothing would ever hurt them, _ever._ Ratchet then placed his hand over his mates and his sparkling as he joined them in recharge.


	8. First Days and News

**Here is chapter 8 as a gift for the shortness of the previous chapter! Please read the chapter warning for this chapter, it is important!**

**Chapter Warning: There is a time skip between this and the previous chapter. Solarstrike is now the equivalent of a 5 or 6 year old human, and is starting school. Also there is a brief kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC! R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ratchet did not like seeing his little femmeling growing up so fast. It seemed like only a cycle ago that Solarstrike was sparked but here he was walking her to her first day at the Youth Sectors. She wasn't old enough to have an alt mode yet so he and Flare would take turns walking her there. Thankfully they didn't live too far from the Sectors. This would be the first time Solarstrike would ever be apart from them without at least one of them with her. And to be honest Ratchet wasn't liking that idea too much. Flare was having a hard time with the idea too and they both talked about it all last night. They would have thought Solarstrike would be just as nervous or scared but she was the exact opposite. She was jumping around and pulling him forward as they arrived at the front doors.

"Come on sire! Let's go! You're walking too slow!"

"Alright, sparkling, alright. I'm coming!" Ratchet chuckled.

"I'm not a sparkling I'm a youngling" Solarstrike protested.

"That may be true, but you are and will always be my sparkling, no matter how old you get" he crouched down and gently nuzzled her face with his.

"Siiirree" Solarstrike whined quietly trying to pull away.

Ratchet chuckled as he stood back up and lead his little femmeling towards her assigned classroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was very late when Ratchet got home from work. He had been given two new apprentices and then his clinic had been flooded with mechs and femmes who had been involved in a terrible accident. When he was satisfied that his patients were not going to offline in the next few clicks he had decided to go home. He walked in and saw Flare watching the evening news on the vid screen in the living room. It was turned down very low so he assumed Solarstrike was in recharge. He quietly walked over and sat down beside her. He slouched back and exhaled heavily as he relaxed for the first time all cycle. He felt his mate move closer and gently run a hand down his face.

"Hello love" he said without opening his optics.

"Hello. Long cycle?" she asked softly.

Ratchet grunted quietly before answering "Between taking Solarstrike to her first day at the Youth Sectors, to gaining two new apprentices at the clinic and then being nearly overwhelmed with patients after the accident on the speedways, I'm surprised I was able to drive home."

"Do you want some energon? I was just about to get myself some"

"I'll get it" he moved to get up but Flare gently pushed him back down.

"No, you stay here and relax. I'll be right back"

Ratchet nodded as he leaned his head back and offlined his optics. He wasn't in recharge just relaxing. He heard his mate come back into the room and sit beside him again. He gratefully took the offered energon and gulped half of it down.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Well, I was transferred to the sparkling care center. And I must say it is a nice change. Don't get me wrong I still love working with the younglings but I miss interacting with sparklings" Flare paused as she watched her mate take a sip of energon. She made a small smirk before she spoke next, "But I don't think that will last for too much longer especially since we have one on the way." Flare-Up took a sip of her energon as she waited for her mate's reaction. He didn't disappoint. Ratchet choked on his energon and made a strangled noise as he tried to get it down. A few clicks later he was able to speak.

"What did you just say?"

"I said we have a sparkling on the way" Flare repeated.

"When did you find this out?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Ratchet immediately began scanning her. Flare just shook her head with a smile as she answered.

"I only found out today. The on call medic in the Youth Sector discovered it when we were doing the routine check-ups."

"Well everything checks out so far. Remember, I want you to tell me when you feel the slightest discomfort or anything, no matter how insignificant it may seem" Ratchet said trying to calm down his medic protocols.

"I know the drill, I've been through it once before" Flare said as she moved in to kiss Ratchet.

Little did either creators know that a small fluorescent yellow femme youngling had heard everything.


	9. Trouble from Innocence

**Hello again peoples! I know it has been a while since my last update but it was my Spring Break last week and I was too busy between homework nd family time! Anyway here is a short chapter written Solarstrike's point of view. As always please read the chapter warning!**

**Chapter Warning: Angst from a youngling in trouble...but nothing too bad, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC! R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was so excited! I get to be a big sister! I didn't really care if I got a little brother or a little sister, but a sister would be nice, I just wanted to have someone to play with and teach stuff too! That reminded me that one of the mechlings I met in my class today said his carrier was sparked again and that he heard her telling his sire to go get her some rust sticks. _I'm gonna get carrier some rust sticks since it looks like her and sire are too busy _I thought to myself. I quietly went back up to my room and got into my small stash of credits. They were just ones I had seen laying on the ground, but I had a nice little collection going. I grabbed all of it since I wasn't sure how much the rust sticks would be. Now I had to get out of the house without my creators knowing, so the front door was out of the question. I walked to my window and opened it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. Success! I carefully climbed out of my window and carefully magnetized my servos and peds so I could climb down the wall. I say carefully because I do not want a repeat of the first time I found out I could magnetize myself. The moment I touched the ground I deactivated my magnets and set off to get my carrier some rust sticks. A few clicks later was when I realized something. I had no clue where the store I needed was. In fact I didn't even know how to get there as I had always had one or both of my creators with me when we had to go somewhere. Normally, I could recognize buildings but it was dark out and that changed how everything looked. But I couldn't panic yet, I was a big girl and I wanted to do this on my own. I mean someday I would have to know how to find my way in the dark. But the further I walked the more uncertain I became and with that panic began to settle in my spark. I had just turned down what I thought was a speedway but it was actually an alley. A very dark, dirty and cold alley. I quickly turned around to run away when I heard it. A low, threatening growl. I froze for a click before slowly turning around and seeing a pair of red optics appear out of the darkness. The optics began to move slowly towards me but I was petrified in fear. I saw a shape begin to form around the optics and knew instantly what I was looking at. A rabid and probably starving cyber-hound. The creature barked once snapping me into action. I ran. Bad idea. The cyber-hound began to chase after me, snarling and barking the whole way. I could only run as I had no alt mode yet, but I was still growing into my frame meaning I was still getting used to it. So when I tripped it naturally gave the cyber-hound the time it needed to close the gap between us. I immediately curled up into a ball trying to protect myself but it didn't help much. The cyber-hound bit down on my servos and began clawing at my peds. It hurt so much! I tried to hit it in the head but the creature ignored my feeble attack and moved to the new vulnerable area of my frame: my throat. The cyber-hound clamped his jaws around my neck quick and hard. I quit all struggling but whimpered. Then without warning the cyber-hound put all of his strength into biting my throat and I screamed out loud and through my bond with my creators before my world began to fade. My last thought was _I only wanted to get some rust sticks…_

Black.

* * *

**OOOHHH! Cliffhanger! What will happen to little Solarstrike?! Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. News, Fear and Healing

**Ok so I suppose I have tortured you all long enough with the previous cliffhanger, so here is chapter 10. It is the longest chapter yet and I hope to make up for the shortness and odd formatting of the previous chapter. As always please read the chapter warning.**

**Chapter Warning: Two mentions of the word "interface" no details or scenes just the word. This is also an angsty chapter but hopefully the ending will be acceptable for most.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC! R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ratchet and Flare-Up were snuggling together after their sudden interface session. Ratchet had a hand over his mate's spark chamber, no doubt imagining the feel of the new tiny life residing within.

"Another sparkling, we're having another sparkling" he breathed.

"Yes, I can't wait"

"Do you want another femme?"

"I don't care what it is, I just want a healthy sparkling"

Ratchet nodded in agreement. Unbidden, memories of Solarstrike's birth came to his mind. He flinched slightly.

"Ratchet? You ok?" Flare-Up asked.

"I'm fine, just some unpleasant memories came back for a click"

Flare-Up knew what he was talking about. It had also flashed through her mind for a click when she found out she was carrying again.

"Hey, don't think about that. Solarstrike is here and perfectly healthy. What happened to her is a rare occurrence, you said so yourself."

"It is and this sparkling will be just fine"

Flare-Up opened her mouth to say more but instead gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her spark before feeling her bond with Solarstrike completely flood her systems with fear, pain and confusion. She glanced over to Ratchet and also saw him holding a servo to his chest. Clearly he felt it too. The two shared a look before jumping up and running to their sparklings berthroom. They froze as they entered. The berth was empty and her window was open. Nothing seemed to out of place but that didn't rule out she could have been taken. But none of that mattered at the moment. Right now they needed to focus on finding their little femme. Reaching for their bonds Ratchet and Flare-Up attempted to contact their femmeling. The only thing they felt come back to them was more pain before it suddenly cut off.

"No! Solarstrike! Ratchet?!" Flare-Up cried out, fearing for their femmeling.

"I wasn't able to pinpoint her location but I have a general idea" he replied tensely.

"Same for me. Now come on lets go find her!" Flare-Up said pulling her mate from the room and out of their home. The moment the two were outside they transformed into their alt modes and sped off heading to the area where Solarstrike was.

"Ratchet do you think-?" Flare cut herself off not able to finish the thought.

"No, I can feel she is still online, just in stasis. Primus, help the one who took her. I will not show them mercy"

"We don't know she was taken she could have left on her own. Why, I'm not sure, but we'll figure that out later. Right now let's just focus on finding her"

Ratchet's only response was to speed up, Flare following suit. Soon the two creators found themselves entering the slums of the city. They were getting closer to Solarstrike they could feel it. They transformed back into their bi-pedal forms as they came to a narrow alley. It was dark and filthy but their bonds told them their little femme was at the other end so without hesitating the two creators headed down the alley with Ratchet in the lead. As they neared the end of the alley, they could hear what sounded like cyber-hounds growling and fighting. The scene they came upon after leaving the alley was something straight from their nightmares.

There were several cyber-hounds all surrounding one in the middle who was obviously the biggest. The others were growling and snapping at the middle one who responded the same. Ratchet and Flare-Up could see the creature was guarding something, but weren't sure what. That is until a flash of neon yellow caught their optics and the creatures moved just enough to give them a view. There lying face down in a puddle of energon was Solarstrike. Her still soft and developing armor was covered in scratches and dents and what looked like bite marks. Instantly, the two creators saw red. They activated their weapons and began to beat the cyber-hounds away from their femmeling. The creatures scattered without any fight, seemingly understanding they stood no chance against the angry creators. Once the area was clear Ratchet ran to his femmelings side.

"Solarstrike!"

**(A/N: I considered ending it here, but I decided no more torture for a few chapters;))**

No response, not even through the bonds. Ratchet picked her up and held her as he knelt, Flare-Up kneeling in front of him gently running her hand over the sparklings helm.

"Sparkling, please! Say something!" the medic shouted with a gentle shake trying to get a response. His sire protocols completely overriding his medic ones at the moment.

"Please Primus! Don't take her now, please" Flare-Up prayed not taking her optics off her sparkling.

Still nothing.

Ratchet gently opened Solarstrike's chest plates to look at her spark. He cried out in despair as he was met with an almost pure white spark, not the normal bright blue.

"No, not again please…" he begged.

Then a flicker of blue, so fast the creators almost missed it. Optics focused on the young spark, they waited. Another flash of blue, this one lasting longer.

"Solarstrike?" Ratchet asked looking into his creations faceplates.

"S…ssiire" a weak static filled voice.

Both creators sagged in relief at the sound and watched as the little spark became vibrant blue once more. Ratchet gently closed the small chassis and carefully handed her over to her carrier so he could get some of his medical supplies from his subspace. Seeing her sparkling was struggling to stay awake Flare-Up began talking to her as her mate began to clean their little one's wounds.

"What were you doing out here? I thought you were in recharge?"

Solarstrike opened her optics a fraction before answering, "I h-heard sire come home an-and wanted to see him" the little femme paused here and Flare and to gently shake her to wake her up again.

"So you came downstairs to see him?"

"Ye-yess" Solarstrike gave a tiny cry as she tried to swallow the energon that was leaking into her throat from her wounds.

"Easy my spark" Ratchet cooed as he moved to begin treating her neck. He made sure to keep his bond completely open so he could locate the places she hurt most and to reassure her he was there for her, also so he knew that she was there as well.

"I-I heard y-you say I am going to have a sibling then sire began k-kissing you" the two creators shared a look hoping their sparkling didn't see anything else. Flare sent her mate a private comm link _From now on we only interface in our room_. _Agreed_ came Ratchet's response.

"Ok and then what?" she asked.

"A f-friend of mine in m-my class said his carrier was going to have another sp-sparkling and that he heard her telling his s-sire she wanted rust sticks…" Solarstrike cried out in pain again as her sire put some disinfectant on her neck.

"I am so sorry my spark" he whispered.

"So you wanted to get me some rust sticks since I am carrying?" Flare asked guessing at what her sparkling was trying to explain.

Solarstrike barely nodded her head and gave a small chirp to say yes.

"Oh my Solarstrike, thank you for the thought but please don't leave the house without telling me our your sire"

_I'm sorry carrier I just wanted to get something for you _Solarstrike said over the bonds.

_You are forgiven my spark just don't do it again. I wouldn't be able to live without you _Ratchet said as he finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds. He carefully pulled her into his arms as the small family began to walk back home.


	11. Questions and Discussions

**_Hello again my readers! *crickets chirping* Yeah, should have know that would happen. Anyway, the reason I have not updated recently is because it is nearing finals week and I had my Masters final defense yesterday...and I passed! I now have a Masters degree! So t_****_o celebrate I am posting a new chapter! As always, please read the chapter warning._**

**_Chapter Warning: None really, maybe a bit of angst young kids hear in school and soon-to-be sibling angst._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or anything related, just my OC and the plot!_**

* * *

_Is there something wrong with me? Do I have a glitch sire? _ Solarstrike asked after a couple clicks of silence.

The two creators stopped abruptly and stared at their creation with wide optics.

_Why would you ask such a thing? _Flare-Up nearly shouted over the bonds.

_Because another femme in my class has a speech glitch and she said that the new sparkling her creators are having is replacing her since she has a glitch…she said she was dectiv- deafic- _the sparkling was having trouble saying the last word.

_Defective? _Ratchet supplied.

Solarstrike nodded, recognizing the word she wanted to say.

_Never ask such a question again my spark. Your carrier and I love you more than you could possibly know. This new sparkling will not be replacing you, not now not ever _Ratchet said.

_Your sire and I waited so long to have you and for a while we thought we couldn't have any sparklings. But then I found out I was going to have you, it was one of the most incredible days in my life _Flare-Up said running her servo gently over her sparklings helm.

_So please Solarstrike never question our love for you again_ Ratchet added as he held his sparkling closer to his chest.

Solarstrike just nodded and curled closer to her sires chest before holding her arms out to her carrier. Flare gently settled her sparkling into her arms the tiny helm resting over her spark chamber. Ratchet took the lead making sure his femmes were safe.

"Is the extra beat in your spark my siblings spark?" Solarstrike asked quietly.

"Yes, it is. Do you want a little femmeling or mechling?" Flare asked with a small grin.

"I don't really mind, but a femmeling would be nice, mechlings are annoying"

This caused both adults to chuckle a bit. Soon the small family returned home and headed straight to berth. Ratchet and Flare-Up decided to keep Solarstrike with them for the rest of the evening. Ratchet wanted to make sure his sparkling's wounds were not getting infected and that she was ok. And Flare-Up to know her sparkling was going to be ok. They watched as Solarstrike instantly fell into recharge. Flare-Up gently ran her servo over the little ones helm.

"All this she heard in one day in the Youth Sectors. I don't even want to think about what else she may learn as she progresses there and I don't mean just from her teachers" Flare-Up said quietly, not looking up from gently caressing Solarstrike.

Ratchet huffed in response as he laid down forming the other half of the protective barrier around their sparkling.

"Where do younglings get ideas like that? Does she honestly think we would, _could_, replace her?" he said quietly as he wrapped a servo around Solarstrike and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"From a younglings point of view I can see her logic. I don't like it but I can see it none the less" Flare said.

"Well, then I guess we will just have to show her how much we care about her on a daily basis, doctors orders" he joked.

"For once, I won't argue with you on that order"

"You should never argue with me on such matters" Ratchet mumbled.

Flare-Up smirked a bit before answering, "Maybe but it's always fun to wind you up. Besides you know I would never do anything that could potentially hurt our sparklings"

"Or yourself" Ratchet added.

"That too. Now let's get some recharge, tonight has been stressful" Flare-Up said as she moved closer to Solarstrike and placed her servo over the little femme and fell into recharge. Ratchet paused and looked at his family, the most important thing in his life. He sent a quick prayer to Primus thanking him for blessing him with an amazing spark mate and a beautiful little creation and for his unborn creation.

* * *

**This is the last pre-written chapter, so updates may be slower but since I am done with school, it shouldn't be too bad. Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
